User blog:SirAston/Newchamp, the Community's Burden
Stats |date = Do you really care? |health = 5 |attack = 5 |spells = 5 |difficulty = 5 |hp = Do |mana = numbers |damage = you |range = in |armor = for |magicresist = champ |attackspeed = crunch |healthregen = really |manaregen = every |speed = LoL? }}Newchamp, the Community's Burden is a lulzy champion in League of Legends. Abilities (The setting: Welcome to the near future. It is May 2014 and the world rejoices. Lucian has been released.) We at Riot Games are deeply sorry for the long delay of Lucian. After a staff meeting with the whole design team and whipping them 30 times each by the lucky winner of the "Punish the lazy guys involved with Lucian while dressed as Draven"-Contest (2nd and 3rd place will get their RP as soon as possible), we decided to give you a new champ within 72 hours as compensation, releasing an Art Spotlight at day 1, a Champion Spotlight at day 2 and release the champ at day 3. Without further ado, here's the Champion Sneak Peek. Target enemy's Summoner Spell "Flash" will be on cooldown for 5 seconds. If it's already on cooldown, it will gain 5 additional seconds. ... What? "No good against a champ without Flash"? Do you even realize what you're saying, you n00b who's probably on Summoner Level 11 or lower because that's the only reason to not have Flash on every champ in existence? |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} When toggled off, Newchamp is buffed, gaining a percentual bonus on Health, Health Regeneration, Mana, Mana Regen, Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Ability Power, Armor, Magic Resist and Movement Speed. Every 30 seconds, the computer will send a randomized message via random enemy players All-chat, ranting, insulting or otherwise protest against you using an OP-champ. |description2 = When toggled on, Newchamp is nerfed, gaining a percentual malus on Health, Health Regeneration, Mana, Mana Regen, Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Ability Power, Armor, Magic Resist and Movement Speed. Every 30 seconds, the computer will send a randomized message via random allied players All-chat, ranting, insulting or otherwise protest against you using an UP-champ. |leveling = |leveling2= }} Newchamp jumps towards target location, knocking up enemy champions within 250 range, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 4 seconds. The slow gradually increase to the maximum value within 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 575 }} Your vision range is increased by . |description2 = 4 twisted Elementals appears through a rift in reality at target location, moving 300 units away from the closing rift and dealing magic damage around them every second for 5 seconds. Damage against Minions is reduced by 50%. It won't apply CC so it should be k. *'AoE Range of Elementals:' 400 |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 125 |costtype = mana |range = 425 }} Lore Uhm... We fired every writer so we can focus all our monies on Lucian getting released, so that's awkward... He's a Yordle... allied with Noxus somehow... And he's also involved with the Void. Getting sucked in one day and... let's say he has survived for 100 years without aging, that's how the void may work. Getting out empowered. Maybe he knows Kog's daddy, if he don't get scrapped. You know what? Let's make him female so we have one more flat-chested, non-sexualized female champ as evidence that our big-breasted sexy champs are not big-breasted sexy champs because of pure fanservice. 3/4 bird perspective or whatever you have as a design choice. It works every time... Where was I? Ah, yeah, just stated why he's in the League, if I'm correct. We're always thinking about good and cool reasons why champs are getting on the Fields of Justice. Notes Please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. Another "funcept", here we go. Don't take it seriously, please. Other than that, I hope that I can give you a good laugh XD Of course, I have nothing against Coronach. I just randomly picked someone from the design team with a known first name and he's the unlucky guy. Nothing personal, just business. Other Custom Chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Category:Custom champions